


Child of Mischief

by Ranger_Joey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_Joey/pseuds/Ranger_Joey
Summary: After a ravenous battle, a god went crazy from the death of his love, his life. The god was forced to leave his home for a while, after one of his murderous outbreaks. Unknowingly, the only thing that connected him to his wife was sent away to Midgard.~CURRRENTLY ON HOLD~





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any marvel characters at all.

What can cause someone to break? 

Heartbreak? Death? War? Jealousy? All of the above?

I never knew why they did it. Grandfather wouldn't explain to me why he wanted to send me away from them. Why he took me away. I assumed he didn't want to relive the mistake he made when he sent me to that awful place I had to call home for nearly 20 years. I didn't know any different back then. I didn't even know that I had another family.

I fell like I'm just rambling now. Bouncing to subject to subject without reason...but... if you think about it everything has a reason. It may sometimes not make sense at first, but as time goes on it becomes clearer. For instance, when I first found out who I was it didn't make sense of why I was sent away. Then as the years passed, I found that it was because of my mother, her death. I guess everything that dealt with anger, or really any emotion now that I think about it, in my family ultimately ended with the thought, the memory of her death. 

_Can you hear me?_

They can't just let me go, can they? It's my time to go now.  All the heartbreak and pain I've caused has surely earned me a place with my sister. Great...I guess he called an ambulance...those sirens are giving me a headache.....wait what am I talking about again oh yeah...death. Well more like my death. Why did I have to do that? Where did I begin to feel so many feelings or more like when did I start to feel? I believe that it was when I...ugh why am I rambling again? I'm really good at it apparently. But what I don't understand is why it all happened?

 

What caused **me** to break?


	2. Draumskrok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it a dream or is it a memory?

_The sky is dark and the hills are white..._

The fire was ablaze over the royal castle, the dark ones were roaming the palace killing anyone and everyone in sight. "Sigyn. You have to run. You need to get off Asgard, if anything happens to you....", the heaving god quickly said whilst running into their quarters.

_As the storm king speeds from the north to night..._

The god was stopped by a sudden force that made him fall to the ground unexpectedly.

_And this is the song the storm king sings..._

A dark one steps over his disheveled body. A young woman swiftly walks into the room the god was previously yelling in, "Sweetheart what is the...". Before she could finish her sentence, the dark one had already made it way over to her. The sound of shouting seemed to silence, only replaced by the sound of a sword be unsheathed.

_As over the world his cloak he flings..._

"NO!" the dizzy god yells while standing up but it was drowned out by the scream of his wife.

_"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep"_

Now standing, he tries to kill the monster but fails and is knocked back to the ground.

_He ruffles his wings and gruffly sings..._

Darkness began to surround his vision.

_"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep"_

The god's brother heard the screams of Sigyn from the other wing of the castle and made his way to the room. When he burst into the room he saw a monster, a dead woman, and his struggling brother on the ground. The beast with a weapon high over his head ready to kill the fallen god is stopped by the brother. "Brother you need to get up!", the older god grunted with a bloodied sword in his hand, "Loki, get up!". The fallen god stays on the ground, still in a comatose-like state. "Fine, I guess I will have to do this myself." The brother began to prepare himself to fight this horrid beast but is stopped by screeches of retreat from other beasts that roamed the castle. The two faced each other, god and monster, and nodded. He allowed to let him run free. Oh, how his brother would never forgive him. The god ran to his younger brother who was still on the ground."Loki wake up, please, brother.", he said whilst shaking Loki.

"Sigyn...she is gone isn't she...", Loki croaked his throat sore from yelling and crying. He managed to look up at his brother who refused to look at him. He knew the truth, he may have been there when it happened but, he prayed to any god he could think of in hope it didn't truly happen. Still laying on the ground, he breaks down until he remembers something...more like someone. "Thor, where is-" before he is finished a soft, yet heartbreaking noise cuts through his weeps. A crying child, who somehow slept through an entire battle finally waked, who somehow knows that it will never see its mother again. Thor leaves to the nursery, that was colored with royal blue and silver stripes, to comfort the infant, while its father is still on the ground, broken. "Hush little one, Uncle Thor is here.", he hushes while bouncing it. Nothing works. He gives up and goes to the little one's father. Loki had finally stood up, and was at the balcony of his room, staring at the setting horizon.

"It is the end of our story Sigyn.", he looks back at his dead wife, "I believe it was a good one. I will tell our child of you, I promise." He looks up from her to see Thor and the crying infant. "Lyn wouldn't stop crying," he said, still trying to hush it. Loki smiles slightly and takes the child from its oaf of an uncle. Almost instantly Lyn stopped crying, "Hush my little Rose, we will be in this together. I will most certainly make mistakes but will always be there for you. Roslyn, I love you and so did your mother." She looked up at her father with green eyes, identical to his own, and laughed in joy. But that most certainly did not last for long...


	3. Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her current state....

They are always the same, my dreams, well more like nightmares, beginning with singing and ending with sadness. But last night was different, it ended happily somewhat. A man holding his child telling he loved her but a dead woman at his feet. I have no idea why my mind always replays this dream, but with different endings. "Roslyn, it's time to get up. You need to tend to the animals and don't forget that Hugo will come tonight.", my mother's yelling pulls me out of my thoughts. Hugo...the village of Roan's future chief... a bumbling dunce. To many, he is a kind man but to me, he acts like a child when his way doesn't happen. I assume mother has arranged a formal meeting tonight because she is unnaturally happy and is wearing her best dress when I went downstairs. 

"Well, look who has finally joined us Asmund. Once you've finished you portion Roslyn make sure actually feed the animals _properly._ ", I nod at her in acknowledgment but her requests don't end, "Also, take your brother to the village to buy some nice clothes for this night. I don't think his current state will cut it.". Asmund looks down at his clothes, that are 2 sizes to big for him. I think he just realized how much of a misfit he looks like. But, we are only farmers here in Roan. Therefore we don't have much money, at least not since father died a couple of years ago.

"I will mother, once I am done with my chores we'll go get his things." she nods. 

Once I finished my portion, I set out to do my chores quickly. Personally, I hate feeding the animals, especially Bertha the Cow. She has never really liked me but, life is life. Now that I think about it none of the animals like me, except the horses and goats. Well, they are the only tame animals that are fine with me, wild animals are another conversation. Snakes, wolves, ravens, and the occasional boar tend to keep their distance, unlike when other people try to approach them. 

"Are you having fun milking Bertha, Ossy?", speaking of animals, the town idiot decides to pay me a visit.

"Oh hello, _Gail_ having fun being an idiot in the village?"I fire back at her. We have never like each other. Her name is Abigail Le Vane. The Le Vane's moved to the village 19 years ago, around the time Abigail and I were born, along with her sisters Amber and Andrea (they are identical triplets). You'll be able to tell them apart by their actions; Abigail is a conceded young woman, Amber is very "passionate" or some would say sexual, and Andrea is extremely smart and logical.

"Still not like me I see, _petite garce_." Did I mention that they could speak another language? That is her favorite phrase for me. Though I have no idea what it means... "Anyway, a little birdy told me that Hugo was coming to your home tonight."

"How? I just-"

"Now, now don't question me. I also heard he is going to ask for your hand."

"Wha-"

"What did I say garce, no questions. Now, I want to make you even more beautiful, than you already are, tonight so he will pick you. Now before you ask 'Why are you being nice to me?', let me tell you that it's either you or me. And I'd rather it be you. Hugo is an arrogant man with a dark side, so I believe you would be perfect for each other.", states simply.

"So you want me to wed with Hugo?"

"Yes! I'll meet you in your room a few hours before they arrive, along with my sisters. They all have their own area of expertise. Bye!" she sings to me as she walks out of the barn.

"Didn't even let me have a choice in the matter, eh Bertha?", I asked the cow at my feet. For talking to "Queen" Bertha, I received an evil glare from her, if cows can glare.


	4. Village of Roan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt

As Asmund and I walked into town, I got a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Something bad is going to happen today, Asmund. I want you to stay close to me ok?"

"A'right. Me usually follow ye feelins that ye get. Af'er what happen last time ye got a feelin.", my younger brother tells me still looking ahead at the muddy path. He isn't really that much younger than I. Currently I'm 19 and he is 13. Our appearances are extremely different from each other though. Asmund has dark brown hair and eyes, like our father. Mother has light brown hair and blue eyes. But, I somehow managed to get blonde hair and green eyes, neither sides of our family, that I know of, have those traits.  I had really ever noticed it until a couple of years ago when Andrea pointed it out to me.

"Good. Look finally we've reached Roan." The village of Roan is very beautiful, it's at the bottom a tall green mountain and on the shore of the clearest lake, you will ever set your eyes on. To the north is the forest of the wild animals and bandits, south is a lovely meadow full of flowers, grains, and herbs, west is the lake but if you follow it you'll find the ocean, and to the east is the poorer area, where we live. The poorer area is where tame animals live but it's too muddy to keep any food alive long enough to eat, that is what the meadows are for. In the center of Roan is a stone statue of the Allfather, Odin. There are commonly worshipers there, giving food and thanking him for various things. Personally, I never have prayed to any of the gods except Heimdall, the watcher over the gods. I just talk to him about my day and how things are going, he is a very good listener. Never responds but is there when I need to get things off my chest.

We made our way to Madame Irene Le Vane's shop. She is a very good and quick seamstress. She is a wonderful woman with olive skin, curly black hair, and caramel eyes. Her daughters, the triplets, look exactly like her but have grey eyes like their father.  

As we entered I immediately said to her, "Hello Madame Irene. We need to get some nice clothes for Asmund. Also is the dress that I ordered yesterday finished."She laughs at my directness, "Salut, Mademoiselle Roslyn, and Monsieur Asmund. So we are finally getting Asmund some proper clothing." she laughs. A faint blush creeps on my face but his face was a bright as a ripe strawberry. "Now, now I'm only joking. Ma fille has told me that she was going to help you with the meeting with Hugo. I know you two fight a lot, so I was quite amazed that she and the other two agreed to help you look beautiful, even though you need no help in that département." she winks at me," And to the royal blue dress with silver seams, it is going to take a little longer because of the dyes needed to color the cloth. I may be fast but I cannot help that my delivers are slow."

"I understand. If you don't mind I will come back for Asmund in an hour, so he can get his clothes ready and I can go buy some food for tonight."

"I do not mind at all mademoiselle. He might be able to pick up some techniques in sewing. À plus tard!" she waves goodbye as I walk out of the door. 

When I got outside I got another bad feeling and a chill up my spine as if someone had stroked my back. I turn behind me to see if there really was someone, but nothing. As I turn around, Hugo was at my face with a huge smile on his face. "Hello darling, I can't wait to see you tonight at the meeting my father and your mother has set up. We have something wonderful planned for you!"

"First of all, wipe that creepy smile off your damn face. And secondly, I think I already know what will happen tonight.", I tell him while walking to the fishing docks.

"I don't think you know what I was going to ask," he said while trying to catch up to me.

I stop in my tracks, "I do too. You are going to ask for my hand in marriage and I will not allow it!"

Hugo's large, creepy smile fades of his face and begins to shoot daggers in my soul. He tightly grabs my wrist and pulls me aside out of sight of the public. My bad feeling comes back, crap. "I don't think you have a choice, Roslyn. This was arranged years ago before your father died. He and my father arranged this and your mother was recently brought up to date. Now, you will marry me and make beautiful children together in the future." After every sentence, he tightens his grip on my wrists. I tried to get away but that made him even angrier than he was.

"No, I won't! I shall not marry a child like yourself!" I immediately regretted those words. I dared look him in the eyes after that, they were full of rage. Before I could even react to his eyes, a hand swooped up and slapped me across the face. Tears begin to form in my emerald eyes, now making them look even brighter than before. He doesn't soften his grip or eyes but slaps me again and again. But the final slap didn't come, but a punch to the face that made me fall to the ground, and be released from the grip. It didn't end from there, he kicked me many times until he heard the noon bell, the beatings started around 11:30. He bends down to my level and grabs my hair. "I hope you will reconsider this marriage because there's nothing _you_ can do to change it. And If you tell _anyone_ about this I will kill you and your family." I spit in his face, a mixture of blood and saliva. I earned another kick to the stomach and he walks off all calm. 

I stood up and limped to the docks, still bleeding from my face, to buy fish and go back into town to buy grains and fruit. The fishermen looked at me in amazement, the village knows that I can be a little rude so they thought I got what was coming to me eventually.

At 1, my bloodied face had dried but didn't stop hurting. I needed to go get Asmund from Madame Irene's shop. I walk in with the little bell ringing, and Asmund runs to show me his new clothing but stops in his tracks. "Ye face!" was all he could say before Irene saw me. "By Odin's beard! What happened child! Sit down, I will get some tea and Asmund here is some coins go buy some sweets." Asmund begins to refuse but the thought of sweets infiltrate his mind and nods in agreement. 

Irene comes back with tea and some bread. "Explain to me what happened." I shake my head no. I fear that by his actions today, Hugo really would kill Asmund and mother. "Tell me now! So I can help," I stay silent and she starts to yell in her home language," Tu te fous de moi?!?" She goes on yelling in that language and I stare out the window sipping my tea. She comes to sit in front of me and looks at me worriedly. "If I told you, my family would be killed." She sighs and nods. "Fine." We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until I left to gather Asmund.

The walk home was all but quite in the beginning, with him asking me questions about what happened. I refused to answer him so he stopped talking for the rest of the way home. Mother saw my face and questioned me but I didn't answer. I managed to slip out to my safe area before she could ask me again. 

My safe area is up in a tall tree. It is nearly impossible to find me up there from the ground because I practically disappear from view. While up there tears that have been held back freely flow from my eyes. I begin to pray/talk to my friend Heimdall. I tell him everything that happened since I woke up this morning. Eventually, I fell asleep until I'm awoken by mother yelling for me to come inside. The Le Vane Triplets were here...great. 


	5. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will help come?

"Oh my Odin! You are a wreak, what did you do? Fall down the stairs?", Abigail practically yelled. All three of them were in my room standing close. My room is quite small but still quite nice compared to others. It has a large map on the wall with land called Europe marked off. I plan on traveling the lands when I earn enough money to get out of Roan. But, my dreams have been crushed by the thought of marrying that man. I have a single person bed with tan sheets and a small shelf, with books about the gods. Just because I don't pray to them, doesn't mean I don't believe in them. 

"Yeah, I did fall down the stairs," laughing nervously," So, you can sit down or something, I mean if you want." Andrea took the chance and quickly took to the bed and Amber took the stool in the corner.

"ça m'est égal. I need to fix your face and Amber took the liberty to gather a dress to surely wow Hugo. Then Andrea is here to "fix" to your speech. We may not have enough time but, she can whip anyone in shape quickly.", Abigail said hastily. I nod and they went to work.

It was 5 when they started and 7 when the torture ended. I looked just about the same before I "fell down the stairs" and I was wearing one of Amber's dresses, which was bad news. As I said before she was very sexual so you can only imagine what she put me in. But it was very beautiful. Andrea has "fixed" speech.

"If you want to Roslyn, you can keep my dress. I have others that look like that. Besides, it's not my favorite anyway. You look better in it than me.", Amber said while looking at her nails for chips. 

"Thanks," I said sarcastically yet unsure are my decision. She smiles in response, then bids me farewell. All that is left is Gail and Andrea.

"I better go as well, you need to get with Hugo or it will be me. I don't want that cochon.", she laughs at her final words and leaves.  Andrea stands up and is about to leave but stops at the door frame. "You didn't fall down the stairs, Lyn. I know you didn't. It is obvious that you were hit. The shape of your wounds could not be from falling down the stairs.", I refuse to look at her, "Only time will tell amour." With that, she leaves. Of course, Andrea knew what happened, she is too smart. Like she said only time will tell what happened.

I dropped on to my bed trying to hold back my tears. I did not want to ruin Gail's makeup neither did I want to ruin the dress Amber gave me. But, I sat there shaking on my bed. The only thing that usually calms me down is talking about it. Then again, Hugo said he would kill me and my family. Yet, there is one person I can talk to... Heimdall. 

_Oh Heimdall please help me. I do not wish to marry him. Who knows what will happen if I do not obey his every wish after we wed. Help, please! That man hurt me today, can you not do something to help or rid of him? That is the only thing I wish for the most. Please._

 "Roslyn! The chief is here along with Hugo. Get down here." Why do I have to face him?  


	6. Heimdall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will help arrive or is she forced to be with a monster?

13.8 billion years ago...the most beautiful place was created, the Universe. Stars, planets, and life were formed in this place. Some say just glancing at the center of the universe you are granted wonderous powers to help and protect all beings. The powers are so comprehensible to everyone, even the gods themselves can not imagine the full power...except one. One god got to glance into the center of the universe as a child and was given the powers to look through time and space. This god's name was Heimdall.

As the old god was staring out of the Bifrost, looking at the beauties of the universe, a voice broke his concentration. It was his "friend" from Midgard, the goddess who was sent away as an infant. Heimdall smiles, he enjoys the conversations she has with him. When he first heard the voice he assumed she had figured out what she was, but no. She was telling him about her day. This began many years ago. That day, she had contacted him crying, which was uncommon for her. She told him what happened to her how she was beaten by a man in her home. He felt bad for her it was his job to make sure she was safe on Midgard. After that disturbing one-way conversation, he left his position at the Bifrost to go to the royal castle. 

"Allfather," Heimdall says while he bows, "Queen Frigga, I have some upsetting news."

"Continue.", Odin says. Frigga smiles at him.

"As you have known, for years your granddaughter Roslyn has contacted me. Telling me of her day and all the things she has learned. But, today she told me something that I wish was not true. The princess informed me that she had been hurt. A man in her village had hurt her. She was in tears." , Heimdall tells in his normal monotone voice. Frigga's smile fades away with fear. And Odin stares at him. No one talks for what felt like hours and the tension in the room was very thick.

"Heimdall, what caused this man to hurt her?", Frigga asks. Odin looks at his wife and nods in agreement.

"From what I saw, the man was excited about marring her and she told him no. I could only see bits of what happened. But, I could tell he was brutal to her.",Heimdall says to the Queen. She is about to ask more of him but is cut off.

"You are dismissed Heimdall", Odin tells and Heimdall leaves to the Bifrost. "Guards I want no one in here, I need to talk to my wife in private." All the guards bow and leave.

"You have to do something Odin. Please."

"I will do something. It is my fault for leaving her on Midgard, by the time I realized that it was too late. It's my duty as a King and as her grandfather, to protect her.", Odin says to his wife guilty. "I shall go to Midgard, again, and check up to see how bad things really are." Frigga nods and stands up, leaving her husband to his thoughts about her. 

What Heimdall did not know was that her abuser was already walking her down the isle, as they spoke.


End file.
